Kamen Rider W
is a 2009-2010 Japanese tokusatsu drama, the eleventh series in the Heisei period run of the Kamen Rider Series. It premiered following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Decade on September 6, 2009,Uchuusen No. 125 and aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Following Shinkenger's finale, it aired alongside Tensou Sentai Goseiger, until W'' concluded on August 29, 2010. The series is described as the . The catchphrases for the series are and . Promotion Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of Kamen Rider W, who first appeared at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and also featured in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Hiroshi Tanahashi of New Japan Pro Wrestling is a self-admitted fan of Kamen Rider W, and in June 2010 made a new costume designed after Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's design 棚橋選手が雑誌『De☆View 8月号』に登場！ なんと“若菜姫”こと飛鳥凛さんに“筋力トレーニング”をレクチャー!! 新日本プロレスオフィシャルWEBサイト　-NEWS-|date=June 25, 2010|accessdate=2010-06-28}} and wore it to a match in Osaka on June 19. Rin Asuka also appeared at the match to promote the show. Production and casting 's Honkan building is used as the facade for the lavish mansion of the Sonozaki family.]] The series' main writer is Riku Sanjo and the main director is Ryuta Tasaki. The theme song titled "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" is performed by Aya Kamiki with former JUDY AND MARY guitarist TAKUYA as the unit . The creature designer is Katsuya Terada, previously the character designer for Blood: The Last Vampire, the designer of Monster X for Godzilla: Final Wars, the designer of Cutie Honey's costume for Cutie Honey, and the mechanic and character design refinement for Yatterman. Newcomer Masaki Suda portrays the mysterious Philip. Drama actor Renn Kiriyama, who made his acting debut as Bunta Marui in ''Musical Prince of Tennis: Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service'', joins the cast as Shotaro Hidari. Hikaru Yamamoto, who made her acting debut in Watashitachi no Kyōkasho as Chiharu Nobue, portrays the female lead Akiko Narumi. Comedian and actor Takeshi Nadagi portrays Mikio Jinno and veteran actor Minori Terada, known for his leading role in The Human Bullet, portrays Ryubee Sonozaki. Story In the ecologically-minded city of , where nearly everything is powered by windmills, the people live in harmony. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from the life-threatening devices. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hard-boiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Ryu Terui, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel, the mystery of Philip's past, his relation to the Sonozaki Family, and their Museum organization are revealed.Telebikun August 2009 Characters Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Joker |Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Cyclone |Philip (Novel only) |} Movie Exclusive Riders Allies Narumi Detective Agency *Akiko Narumi *Seiichiro Matsui Futo Irregulars *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Isamu Bito *Stone Futo Police Department *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura Others *Shroud *Master of Fumen *Melissa *Kozo Yaguchi *Aoi Katsuragi *Mina Villains Sonazaki Family *Dopants **Magma Dopant **T-Rex Dopant **Money Dopant **Anomalocaris Dopant **Cockroach Dopant **Sweets dopant **Virus Dopant **Violence Dopant **Arms Dopant **Bird Dopant **IceAge Dopant **Triceratops Dopant **Liar Dopant **Puppeteer Dopant **Invisible Dopant **Nightmare Dopant **Beast Dopant **Zone Dopant **Yesterday Dopant **Quetzalcoatlus Dopant **Hopper Dopant **Gene Dopant **Jewel Dopant **Old Dopant **Oyakodon Dopant Foundation X *Tabata *Neon Ulsland *Doctor Prospect *Lloyd *Shion *Lem Kannagi *Katal *Solaris *Kiima NEVER Others *Father Roberto Shijima *Eren Komori *Hiroshi Sagami Episodes Wind Wave Internet radio To tie into the show, TV Asahi, Toei, and Avex Trax have produced the Wind Wave FM Internet radio station. Only one of the shows, , also exists within the fiction of ''Kamen Rider W. The other programs, DJ Hurry Kenn's FU-TO Hit on Groove music show and Tsuyoshi and Ayano's show, treat the television series as fiction, explicitly referring to the songs they play as theme songs (as part of a mail in request, DJ Hurry Kenn played AAA DEN-O form's "Climax Jump", and referred to it as the theme song for ''Kamen Rider Den-O). All of Double s theme songs have been played as part of the various radio shows, several of which were first heard on the "radio" before being utilized as part of an episode's soundtrack. On March 7, a new radio show featuring Queen & Elizabeth titled began "airing", but was discontinued a month later. To mirror the current events in the show's story, ''Healing Princess was cancelled on June 13, 2010. Mini-Dramas As part of the special features on the DVD releases, a series of short films are included called in which Shotaro daydreams about what life would be like if he, Akiko, or Ryu acted differently. These feature a Dopant from the DVD volume in a completely different role than it had in the series proper. These are then followed by members of the cast discussing their favorite parts of the episodes included on the DVD volume. ;Volume titles # # # # # # # # # # # # Planetarium film At several planetaria throughout Japan, Toei had produced a film called to teach children about global warming (with narration by Hirohiko Kakegawa). Shotaro Hidari (portrayed by Kiriyama) and Philip (portrayed by Suda) who transform into Kamen Rider Double, alongside Kamen Rider 1 (voiced by Tetsu Inada), Kamen Rider 2 (voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto), and the ten previous Heisei Riders, fight Shocker led by its President (Hidekatsu Shibata) and Gel-Shocker's Hiruchameleon (voiced by Yasuhiro Takato) who plan on destroying the Earth by having it succumb to global warming. Airings first began at the Fukuoka Science Museum on June 5, 2010, and later at Kagawa Prefecture's Sanuki Kid's Land, Chūō, Tokyo's Time Dome Akashi, the Seki Manabi Center, the Kagoshima Municipal Science Center, the Tondabayashi Subaru Hall, and the Sendai Astronomical Observatory in Aoba-ku, with shows starting later in the year at the Kobe Science Museum in Chūō-ku, Kobe, and the Saitama Municipal Youth's Astronomical Science Museum in Urawa-ku, Saitama. ''Playback'' For W'' s S.I.C Hero Saga side story ''Kamen Rider W: Playback commemorates the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series with Shotaro Hidari and Philip leading Shotaro Ishinomori through the events following his creation of the television series in 1971. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, July 2011. Each episode is named after a different story written by Raymond Chandler. # # # # # # # The One Who Continues After Z , written by Riku Sanjo, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Phillip takes up Shotaro's job in solving cases after he becomes sick. Phillip uses Kamen Rider Double FangJoker and fights alongside with Kamen Rider Accel, however the Dopants get tougher and forces Philip to become a Kamen Rider himself: Kamen Rider Cyclone. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : YOH * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * * TAKUYA (23-24) * : * DJ Hurry Kenn (voice, 23-24) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: , * Kamen Rider Accel: * Terror Dopant: * Taboo Dopant, Shroud: * Weather Dopant: * ClayDoll Dopant, ClayDoll Xtreme, Other Dopants: * Nasca Dopant, Weather Dopant(Sub), Utopia Dopant, R Nasca Dopant, Other Dopants: * Smilodon Dopant, Utopia Dopant(Sub), Other Dopants: Notes *Despite being the fourth tokusatsu show to feature a character with two halves being different colors (the other three being Android Kikaider, Kikaider 01, and Metalder), this is the first show to utilize two heroes using the same body to fight. *W is the only series have all the W Riders having their own movies. References External links * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/ Kamen Rider W] at TV Asahi * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w/index.html Kamen Rider W] at Toei TV * [http://mv.avex.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] at Avex Group * Wind Wave official website Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Neo-Heisei era Category:Heisei era